Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to an improved process for producing bis-(morpholino-N-alkyl) ethers directly from the corresponding N-(hydroxyalkyl)-morpholine compound; and more particularly, to an improved liquid phase process for selectively producing bis-(morpholino-N-alkyl) ethers in the presence of certain specific catalytically effective substances.